MIZ America
by Nike316
Summary: The Miz proves himself to be a "Smooth Operator" in pursuing WWE ring announcer, JoJo Offerman.


Another day another show for WWE Monday Night Raw ring announcer Joseann Offerman a.k.a JoJo. The young, petite, mixed haired, brown colored, show opener with a voice reminiscent of former ring announcer before her, Lilian Garcia, had a real knack for her job, simply standing nearby to make introductions and conclude matches, while also capturing the hearts of many, singing the "National Anthem" in honor of her country on special occasions. As talented as she was beautiful, JoJo would receive nothing short of compliments and gratitude off screen, from wrestling fans who attended shows and felt the benefits of her job as much a she did. They would applaud her, as well as greet her with high emotions and roses when they weren't sending her letters, all of which she would take in and send her regards back, out of appreciation for their support, even though she played a "small" part in the wrestling world due to being camera-shy. In recent months however, her career would take a turn for what she perceived to be the "worst", as she was no longer kept to as minimal of a role as she was comfortable with, having to do backstage interviews with none other than the infamous self proclaimed most "must see" WWE superstar in the history of the business, the "A-Lister", Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

* * *

The Miz was a rather smug wrestler. The sharp dressing, shades wearing, arrogant cheat with a well coiffed hairstyle, wasn't afraid of rubbing in his success at the expense of others, especially not someone who he enjoyed getting over on like someone as sweet and innocent as JoJo. Without word as to "why" the sudden change in her job, she was left confused and "hurt' by WWE's decision to pair her up with someone so shameless in his abilities to make her feel less than whenever she was interviewing him, and confused by the apparent cheers of his actions by the fans quite frankly. She always thought they liked her, but now they were actually contributing to how bad she felt, not knowing, and taking more to her screen time with The Miz as a comedy act with "cute" undertones. They were actually quite a hit as an "odd" pairing, even though JoJo couldn't see it. All she could do was go along with every nudge the Miz took at her during his interviews to make himself look good and smile at her like an asshole while propping up his collar, as she would back away with her head down. They were so opposite, the more screen time they shared, the more JoJo got tired of getting embarrassed, and decided to finally work the nerve to take the comfort out of her discomfort, and have a word with The Miz off screen one day. She let him know with tears welded up in her eyes, just how much he was hurting her feelings, and how she wanted him to at least take his insults down a notch. She expected him to be just as much of a tool as he was in front of a camera, but the reaction she got from him ended up being completely different after all. He was very apologetic and sympathetic towards her, kicking himself on the inside for not being more upfront from the get-go about what he really had in store for them. He manned up and took a deep breath in, revealing to her how he really felt about her, which was no different from how the fans were feeling. He thought she was "beautiful" and brought "good" company, thus he was the one all along who requested of her to stand by and interview him. As he wiped the tears from her eyes, leaving her at a loss for words, JoJo's instant feelings of sadness were gone, and suddenly replaced with feelings of warmth and comfort again. She couldn't believe the Miz of all people had the ability to make her feel good and then some, as she took him in for a moment, clearly won over by his charm and compassion, realizing he was even more of a "stud" than she remembered. The tides were turned, as suddenly he was the one feeling uncomfortable around her now, which she teased him about before he proceeded to let her in on where their air time was going, and how he was gonna try to be a little more professional towards her.

* * *

In the weeks following the dead heat between JoJo and The Miz, their now growing bond off screen couldn't have made their on screen chemistry look any better. JoJo took to the Miz in backstage interviews with more confidence, and even more preparation in her appearances, which would give him some more material to play around with for the sake of their jobs, though she saw his attempts at belittling her beauty as "transparent", and interpretable as "flirting", so she shamelessly went along with it and provoked him even more with her dress style, knowing his "professionalism" was also a sign of affection, which she couldn't help but feel amused and flustered over even though she was supposed to feel outsmarted. She was now having fun no doubt, and not without the Miz catching on and ceasing the opportunity to salvage their moment if she just couldn't contain herself around him. Soon enough, WWE caught wind of their change in behavior together, taking matters further and even exploiting their not so subtle mutuality to one another in the ring before the Miz was set to compete in a match. Whether he won or lost was irrelevant, as long as he got to foster blame on JoJo for being "incompetent" as a ring announcer, with her secretly enjoying his schtick, then he was good to go. He was also progressing even more with his endgame plan, setting out to make ends meet in the coming weeks ahead, when he would pull off one of the biggest surprises in recent memory.

* * *

At the second biggest WWE ppv of the year, Summerslam, the Miz was set to take on the current United States Champion and long time rival, John Cena, in a match where the champ almost retained his title until a shocking turn of events took place. When John Cena had hit the Miz with his finishing move the "Attitude Adjustment", raising his body over his shoulders and dumping him to the side in the middle of the ring, it was then when none other than the Miz's very own personal "pushover" as he called her, JoJo, of all people got involved, deciding to take a leap of faith as a WWE ring announcer looking to rid herself for good of shyness and innocence, by playing to the Miz's advantage, announcing him the winner before the match was even over and then after, as he recovered and pinned John Cena while his antenna was raised as much as everyone else's was at the startling "miscall" of WWE's most unsuspecting good girl. The match was officially over, and now JoJo was raising the Miz's hand up in victory outside the ring while he was headed to the back, with both of them celebrating at the expense of the WWE Universe. As it turns out, JoJo had a lot of explaining to do the very next night on Monday Night Raw, and unlike in the past, she wasn't gonna shy away and planned on giving the audience an earful.

* * *

On the Miz's very own talk show, "Miz TV", the Miz continued to celebrate his US title win, with the gold on one of his shoulders and JoJo's hand over the other. They both knew the fans were upset with them, and they were loving every minute of it, even going as far as making a scene consisting of romantic gestures between them, with the Miz kneeling down before JoJo to kiss the top of her hand like a "gentleman", and giving her an underarm turn for a swing dance, while also demanding "quiet on the set" of "their" talk show, and referring to her as "Awesome". As soon as the Miz was done soaking in the moment and singing JoJo's praises unlike her very opposing former fans, he gave her the floor to speak openly about her "so-called" out of character behavior, for which she summed up to be a "falsehood" and couldn't be further from the truth, as she now felt more like herself than ever. Her whole view on the situation was like a slap in the face to the "low standard sheep" as she called them, basically telling them they were hypocrites for cheering her "weaknesses" not too long ago, especially while she was hurting, and how she was happy to be free of being looked upon as "little Ms. innocent" or how they deserved "wannabe" American heroes who were "unworthy" of the US title like John Cena. The Miz's influence on her had become very noticeable as she was now adapting to a very familiar saying of his, raising her hand up to make her loyalties even clearer, and barking the words "when my hand goes up, your mouth goes shut" to the fans, on top of describing herself as much too "beautiful" and "ladylike", as well as "thick" and "curvaceous" to be seeking approval from them. "Ms. America" was no more as far as she was concerned, and the WWE Universe would now come to know her as "MIZ America".


End file.
